Secrets
by Evillittlegurlie
Summary: A girl is in Vlad's mansion for a reunion when she sees Vlad transform! Now he is after her, and Danny helps her... but not before she gains ghost powers. Sucky summary, as always, but R&R!


Heh heh heh... Enjoy.

DannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantom

A girl was in Vlad Master's mansion. It was another reunion, this one just of Vlad's close friends and their families. The girl was the daughter of one of Vlad's close friends.

"Lily, go off and talk with some of the others' children. We need to speak with Mr. Masters," her father said.

Lily Spareet was a girl of fresh fourteen. Her birthday had been just two days earlier. She had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and she was taller than the average just-turned-fourteen-year-old girl. Yes, Lily was just an average girl... for now.

Lily glanced around, looking at the different Packers merchandise. Her father, like Vlad, had been obsessed over the Packers ever since he laid eyes on them. She sighed, then walked out of the room. She was NOT going to be in the same room as those boring adults.

Suddenly, as she was walking and not paying attention, she accidentally bumped into someone. As she got back up, she saw it was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Sorry. My name's Lily. Nice to meet you!" Lily said.

"I'm Danny Fenton," the boy answered.

Lily grinned at him. "Do you live in Amity Park?" she asked him.

"Yup," he said.

"That's where I'm going to be moving to!" Lily said.

"Really? Cool," Danny said. He grinned back. Suddenly a bluish mist flowed out of his mouth. Danny shivered.

"Are you okay? It doesn't seem that cold in here," Lily said.

"I'm all right. Um, I just have to, uh---" Danny said. After a minute he continued, "I have to go to the bathroom. See ya!"

After that, he ran off. Lily blinked. "Oookay," she muttered. She began to walk down the hallway when she heard Vlad say, "You idiots! You were supposed to get Daniel and bring him to me, not just attack him!"

Waaait a second. Why would Vlad want to have someone bring Danny to him? Lily leaned in closer to the door. She opened it just a crack. She peeked through and saw Vlad talking to three green, weird looking vulture things. They were each wearing a red fez.

"Well, if you can't bring Daniel to me, I'll just have to go to him myself!" Vlad said. Two rings of black surrounded his waist. One went up and one went down. The further apart each one got, the more Vlad's appearance changed. After a minute he had black hair like Dracula's, red eyes, greenish-blue skin, fangs, and was wearing a white costume with a black cape.

Lily gasped and backed away from the door. Unfortunately, Vlad heard this. "What was that? You were supposed to keep everyone away!" he yelled at the vultures. Lily's eyes widened. She ran away down the hallway, but suddenly she heard whooshing behind her. She turned around and, with a yelp, saw that he was _flying_ towards her! "Lily! Come back!" he said.

Lily shook her head, then ducked into the nearest door. It turned out to be a library. She bolted the door shut, then turned around. Directly in front of her was a fireplace. On the mantle, there was a golden football. Lily went up to it and tried to pull it toward her to get a better look at it.

Instead, it fell forward. Lily winced and closed her eyes. She was already in enough trouble with Vlad, so it this broke, she'd be in even worse trouble.

After a minute of not hearing it crash, she opened her eyes. Instead of the fireplace, there was a door leading down someplace. "Huh. I wonder where this goes," Lily murmured. Suddenly a loud _thump_ came against the door. She whirled around to face it. There was a sound of a fight going on out there. Well, she couldn't do anything, so she turned back to the new door and went into it.

It was a lab. At a far end, she could see a a large circular portal-looking thing. She went over to it and searched for a light switch.

Finally she could feel a button. She pressed it...and that was when unbelievable pain overwhelmed her. She blacked out.

DannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantom

I know the new halfa idea has been used dozens of times, but my other idea hasn't been used before... that I know of.


End file.
